I Need You (A!)
"I Need You" is the eight episode of Assemble!. Plot -General Ross, - A US soldier looked up at “Thunderbolt”. – We have Baron von Strucker at the bay, causing some trouble. – -Hmmm… - Thaddeus said. –Send Colonel Rhodes in his Iron Patriot Armor. We don’t need the Red Hulk. – -Yes sir – the soldier nodded and contacted “Rhodey”. -You say Hydra’s Baron Strucker? – He asked. -Yes, he is causing some trouble at the bay. – -I got it – Rhodes said, armoring up. –Let’s go kick some – Iron Patriot flew to the bay, where Baron Strucker and Hydra agents were attacking. -You are arrested by the US Army – Iron Patriot told Wolfgang. -US Army? – Von Strucker laughed. – Hail HYDRA!!! – Rhodes activated his plasma blade and punched Strucker. -Don’t you remember I have Satan’s Claw? – The Baron laughed and attacked Rhodey heavily, with a burning, energy melee attack. -Ugh – James fell back. -You thought you could stand a chance? – -Actually, I’m not done yet – Rhodey smirked. -Oh, you think I am? – Strucker shot a lightning at the Armor, which lost all of its energy. -Uh oh… General Ross… - Rhodey said through the communicator. -Yes Colonel? – Ross replied. -I think we will need the Red Hulk – General Ross nodded. –Too much damage? – -Actually no energy and he’s not done. – -Ok – Ross said, and without saying anything else, he rode his car to the bay. -Thaddeus Ross? – Strucker asked. -Uhm, no. – Ross laughed and turned into the Red Hulk. –Red Hulk actually. – Red Hulk jumped and hit the Baron with his two closed fists. “Thunderbolt” Ross and von Strucker engaged in combat for some minutes, until Rhodey’s Armor was fully charged. He joined Thaddeus and Strucker counter attacked. -Is your energy full? – Red Hulk asked. -Completely – Rhodey smiled. –Hey, join my attack General! – Iron Patriot shot his Repulsor Beam at the Baron. At the same time, Red Hulk punched the ground. -I have a big finale planned. – Red Hulk walked to his car, picked up a Gamma Bomb and threw it at Baron von Strucker, sending him flying away. Ross went back to his human form and Rhodey took his armor off. -Something tells me we aren’t done with him tho – Thaddeus said sternly. -At least he’s gone for now. – -We should inform Captain Rogers. – Ross said and was interrupted by Captain America himself, and Colonel Nick Fury. -I thought Hydra was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s job. – Fury confronted Thunderbolt. -We are the National Army. We should take care of terrorists too. – -Well, I have a team for this. – -Yeah, the Avengers, and you have that green guy. – -You can’t really talk, right Mr. Red? – Fury smirked. -Are you trying me? – -No, I already know what you do when angry. Let’s go Captain. – Both Steve and Nick jumped into a Quinjet and flew away. Gallery PlasmaBladeStrucker.png|Iron Patriot using his plasma blade against Baron von Strucker SatansClawIP.png|Baron von Strucker using his Satan's Claw against Iron Patriot Thunderbolt_Ross.png|"I think we will need the Red Hulk"|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) RulkActually.png|"Red Hulk actually"|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) RulkSmashStrucker.png|Red Hulk jumped and hit Baron von Strucker with his two closed fists. SatansClawRHIP.png|Strucker counter attacked GroundPunchRepulsorBeamVonStrucker.png|Ground Punch + Repulsor Beam GammaBombStrucker.png|"I have a big finale planned."|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season One Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances